Recuerdos en la nieve
by EarisuStrife
Summary: Cloud recuerda la última noche que pasó con Aeris y la promesa que le hizo en la ciudad de Iciclos : una promesa que le mantendría con la esperanza.


**RECUERDOS EN LA NIEVE**

El chico de ojos claros y pelo rubio se encontraba soñador, contemplando el paisaje que ante él se extendía, allá en la distancia. Era un paisaje nevado, blanco, toda la hierba del suelo se encontraba cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve, ...capa que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande puesto que la nieve no dejaba de caer de el cielo, pequeños copos blancos de lluvia helada. Aquel paisaje era tan bello que ndie se resistía a contemplarlo embelesado,..era un paisaje romántico y a la vez,..un halo de tristeza llegaba hasta el corazón de aquella gente que lo contemplaba. A aquel chico de ojos azules, le ocurría lo mismo: aquel paisaje le traía recuerdos, recuerdos tristes que le llegaban al alma. El momento en el que había vivido aquellos recuerdos, no habían sido para el grandes hazañas que debía de recordar: Simplemente había contemplado aquel paisaje pero con otros ojos,..y con otra persona. Recordaba el día en el que, después de una dura batalla, él y el resto de sus compañeros de equipo, pertenecientes a Avalancha, un grupo rebelde anti-Shinra, habían decidido descansar en el área helada de Iciclos. Entre sus compañeros se encontraban Barret, el líder, Nanaki, una especie de bestia rojiza con afilados dientes, yuffie, una ninja cazadora de materia, Vincent, un ex-turco con problemas de conciencia, Cait Sith, una máquina adivinadora capaz de leer el futuro , Cid el piloto, Tifa, su amiga de la infancia y,..Aeris, la florista. Recordaba que habían decicido descansar en la cálida posada de Iciclos, habían ido a cenar al bar todos juntos y todo el mundo había estado muy hablador, puesto que al día siguiente debían dirigirse al templo de los Ancianos, en otro continente lejano. Todo el equipo hablaba , reía,..Cloud sonreía para sus adentros, aquella posada realmente le gustaba. Tan confortable, la nieve callendo en el exterior,.. En el momento en que decidió mirar po la ventana para ver los copos caer fue cuando se dio cuenta que la chica de ojos esmeralda se le había adelantado. Mientras todos los otros reian, y hablaban, la chica había permanecido pensativa, con una tristeza imcomprensible en su bello rostro, una tristeza que llegaba al corazón de le gente. Aeris, silenciosa, permanecía mirando los copos caer, fuera era aun de dia,y podia apreciarse a la perfección cómo los copos se fundían al entrar en colisión con el suelo. Cloud la miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que la había visto seria y pensativa, él estaba acostumbrado a la Aeris alegre y sonriente, que siempre intentaba animar a los demás hablandoles de el futuro y del mañana. Pero ahora,..estaba tan,..cambiada. Cloud no apartó la mirada de la la cara de Aeris y comenzó a pensar el porqué podia deverse aquel cambio tan repentino. Permaneció durante un largo rato mirándola, hasta que al fin , la chica, sintiéndose observada se dio la vuelta y miró a Cloud con sorpresa. Se ruborizó al darse cuenta que el chico la había estado mirando y una débil sonrisa iluminó su pálido rostro. El chico sonrió y levántandose de su asiento, se acercó a Aeris, que estaba alejada de el grupo, en la parte más apartada de la mesa. Los demás no se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de ésta, pero Cloud sí que lo había hecho. Aeris le dedicó otra sonrisa a Cloud, ésta vez, un poco más alegre, pero no era la sonrisa que Cloud había visto tantas veces, en otras ocasiones.  
- Aeris¿ cómo es que no estás con nosotros?- quiso saber Cloud.  
- Me apetecía estar sola, no te preocupes, estoy bien.- su voz sonaba débil, cansada.  
- ¿estás segura?pareces cansada¿no tendras fiebre verdad?- preguntó Cloud al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la frente de la joven. La chica rió, pero era una risa triste, sin vida,..  
- Cloud, estoy bien. No me ocurre nada.-Aeris volvió a fijar su atención en aquellos pequeños copos blancos que caían de el cielo,..  
- ¿qué estás mirando?- quiso saber Cloud.  
- La nieve, los copos de nieve,..me traen recuerdos- contestó Aeris volviendo a hablar de una manera triste.  
- ¿recuerdos?Pero,..en Midgar no nieva- protestó Cloud sin entender.La chica continuó mirando los blancos copos y al fin contestó:  
- Se que resulta extraño pero es como si no fuera la primera vez que he visto caer nieve. Es como si,..ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo. Cloud no contestó. Aquel comportamiento tan inusual en Aeris le había sorprendido. Tras un rato de silencio.,Aeris se volvió hacia Cloud y se despidió de el:  
- Voy a mi cuarto Cloud. Mañana será un largo día,..debo,..prepararme para el dia de mañana. Tras despedirse de Cloud, Aeris subió a su habitación. Cloud la obesrvó mientras subía las escaleras hacia su el segundo piso.. El chico juraría que a Aeris se le habían llenado los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando había pronunciado la última frase.

Cloud decidió volver a la mesa con los demás. Volvió a su asiento y decidió seguir conversando con sus demás amigos pero por alguna razón,..tan sólo la imagen de Aeris le venía a la mente. Ella, siempre tan alegre,...estaba triste. Algún motivo debía de tener, de eso estaba seguro. Intentó no pensar más en ella pero le fue imposible. Miró un rato el grupo y fue analizando a los distintos miembros: Barret estaba bebiendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Cid fumaba hechándole todo el humo en la cara a Yuffie ; quien no hacía otra cosa que protestar. Vincent permanecía pensativo, Nanaki estaba tumbado descansando, Caith Sith estaba adivinando el futuro de Tifa y,..faltaba Aeris. Cloud suspiró. Se imaginó qué podría estar haciendo Aeris si hubiese estado con ellos cuando estaba animada. Lo mas probable hablando con Tifa,..o quizas,..jugando con Nanaki. Pero de lo que estaba seguro es de que habría estado sonriente.  
- ¿No habeis notado a Aeris diferente?- preguntó al fin Cloud. Todos le miraron sorprendidos.  
- Ahora que lo dices,...puede que tengas razón –contestó Tifa  
- Estaba muy callada¿no?- objetó Cid.  
- Bueno, estará cansada.- concluyó Barret.  
Sin decir palabra, Cloud se levantó de su asiento y subió al segundo piso. Quería ver a Aeris y asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Muchas habían sido las veces que ella había cuidado de el. Ahora le tocaba a el de cuidar de ella.  
- Toc, toc, toc- llamó Cloud a la puerta de Aeris.  
- ...- nadie contestó. Cloud volvió a insistir. Al fin, una voz,..  
- ¿ quien es?- era la voz de Aeris, una voz que parecía un susurro.  
- Aeris, soy Cloud. Abre la puerta.  
Dicho y hecho. Segundos despues la puerta se abria casi inmediatamente . Cloud entró en la habitación . Aeris le sonrió sorprendida.  
- ¿ Ocurre, algo?  
- Si,..bueno,...no,...era solo que antes me pareciste triste y quería,..animarte.  
- Ah,...era eso,..estoy bien Cloud,..  
- Aeris, vallamos a dar una vuelta.  
Aeris miró al chico sorprendida.  
- está nevando,..la nieve cae,...  
- lo se,...¿ que importa?  
- Me apetece quedarme aquí Cloud,.. gracias por tu amabilidad pero,..cuando me siento sola,esa amabilidad es veneno para mi.  
Cloud miró a la chica sin entender.¿ Acaso creia que estaba alli por piedad¿ acaso pensaba que era lástima lo que él sentía por ella?  
- Aeris,..¿ a qué te refieres¿cuándo te sientes sola?pero,..¿ no estoy,..aquí?  
- A eso me refiero, no deberías perder el tiempo hablando conmigo Cloud, no soy más que una Cetra,..una .. - ¡Aeris¡¿qué te ocurre!  
Aeris se sorprendió al comprobar lo furioso que parecía Cloud. - nada,...no me ocurre nada, ya te lo he,..dicho.- Aeris volvió fijar su atencion en los copos que cacían en el exterior. Cloud miró a Aeris con firmeza. Aeris lo advirtió y empezó a sentirse incómoda.  
- Aeris,...si hay algo que te he hecho, o dicho,..pérdoname.  
Aeris no contestó. Continuó mirando los copos de nieve. Como respuesta contestó:  
- quiero estar sola. Vete, por favor. Pero Cloud no se movió. Miró a Aeris desesperado, intentando comprender el porqué de la actitud tan extraña de la chica que creia conocer tan bien.  
- ¡ AERIS¿ QUE,...!  
- ¡VETEEE!- chilló de pronto la joven Cetra.  
Cloud miró a Aeris por útima vez antes de salir de la habitación. Apenas el chico se había ido que la Cetra cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio:  
" lo siento Cloud, lo siento realmente, Siento tratarte tan mal, no se hacerlo mejor. No puedo tratarte mejor,...porque,...si no,...no podré decirte adiós."  
Era tarde. De noche,los copos aun seguían callendo en el exterior. La tranquila ciudad de Iciclos estaba desierta,...tan solo una joven de ojos verdes esmeralda permanecía en el exterior, mirando los copos caer.De pronto, unos pasos. La joven no se molestó en darse la vuelta, no sabía quien era,..ni tan poco le importaba.  
-¿ Aeris?- preguntó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.  
- Yuffie,...es muy tarde¿ que estás haciendo levantada?  
- Eso mismo te pregunto a ti,...¿ te ocurre algo?  
Aeris se sorprendió de la preocupación que mostraban sus compañeros de equipo hacia ella. Primero Cloud, y ahora, la jovencita de 16 años,... la chica se sonrió.  
- no, estoy bien Yuffie,...tan solo me apetece mirar los copos caer.  
- ¿ que le encuentras de interesante ver cómo caen unas bolas de el cielo?  
- Yuffie,.. – la chica se rió, pero esta vez fue una risa natural, una risa que hacia tiempo que Aeris no habia reido. - Bueno,..veo que estás bien,..si me necesitas estaré en la posada.  
- Si .Oh, y Yuffie- Yuffie se dio la vuelta. Gracias.- la chica abrazó a la joven nija. La adolescente se sorprendió.  
- Hasta mañana- se despidió.  
- Buenas noches Yuffie,...- sonrió Aeris. Al quedarse de nuevo sola, la chica miró a su alrededor. Estaba todo desierto, ...contempló los copos caer y cerró los ojos saboreando aquel momento de tranquilidad. Ella simplemente era así, le encantaban aquellos pequeños detalles que casi todo el mundo no consigue entender, tales como un atardecer, el nacimiento de una flor,..puede que se debiera a sus cualidades de Cetra, pero de siempre había sido una persona sensible. Aeris volvió a abrir sus ojos y se fijó que en una pequeña casa no había luz, parecía desierta. Curiosa, la Cetra abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza. Nada, era todo desierto. Al entrar en aquel lugar, la chica sintió una especie de ambiente familiar, era como si ya hubiera estado alli,...hacía mucho tiempo. La pequeña casa tenía dos pisos, la chica inspeccionó el primer piso. Había tan solo algunos videos y una especie de cámara rota, algo que llamó su atención. Bajó las escaleras de la casa y se encontró en un piso donde había un dormitorio. La chica se sentía extraña, al ver aquellos muebles, sintió que ya lo había visto. Volvió al piso anterior e inspeccionó un video. ¡Cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que aún funcionaba!. La joven miró con atención el primer video. Aparecía una mujer y un hombre, Ifalna y el profesor Gast, estaban conversando. Aeris sintió un vago recuerdo de aquellas personas en su subconsciente, ya las había visto antes. En la segunda parte de el video, de nuevo aparecían hablando de la crisis del planeta y de los Cetras. Y cual fue la sorpresa de Aeris al ver el tercer video: al parecer, la pareja se había casado y tenían una hija a la que habían llamado,..¡Aeris! Aeris sintió una profunda emoción al ver aquellas imágenes,..no había imaginado que su padre pudiera ser un ciéntífico que trabajaba para Shinra. Siguió mirando el video y puedo ver cómo Hojo entraba en aquella misma casa, y cómo se oía un disparo,...fue cuando murió el Profesor Gast. Aeris no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aquellas imágenes la habían confundido por completo. Muchas habían sido las veces que se había preguntado quien sería su padre, donde había nacido,.y de prionto,lo acababa de descubrir. Había nacido en Iciclos,..y el famoso Profesor Gas era su padre. No lo asimilaba. Sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Debía llorar. Se sentía tan desgraciada de pronto,...su padre había sido asesinado por Hojo, el famoso Profesor Gast , el científico, era su padre,...Aeris salió de aquella casa a toda prisa, quería desaparecer,..salió corriendo y no veía por donde iba, cuando se chocó con alguien: era Cloud.La chica intentó ocultar su tristeza pero las lágrimas caían irremediablemente por sus mejillas. Cloud la miró con sorpresa. Aeris le abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte y Cloud hizo lo mismo. Así estuvieron durante un rato hasta que Aeris se calmó un poco. - - Aeris¿qué te ocurre¿porqué lloras?  
- Cloud,...Hojo,..mató a mi padre,...el Profesor  
Gast ,..era,..mi padr,..- pero la chica no pudo continuar. De nuevo volvió a llorar incontroladamentey fuerte. Cloud no lo entendía.  
- ¿tu padre era el Profesor Gast¿ cómo,..? - en la ,...casa,...los videos,...me lo han,...demostrado,..Hojo,...le mató y luego,...  
Cloud no hizo más preguntas. Abrazó a Aeris más fuerte que anteriormente al tiempo que le cariciaba la espalda y el pelo. Quería tranquilizarla, quería que se calmara,...tras mucho tiempo, al fin Aeris dejó de llorar. Se separó de Cloud y se secó los ojos. Después, miró al chico rubio con dulzura y sonrió. - gracias Cloud.  
- ¿eh?- Cloud no entendía  
- me has consolado, no sabes lo que ha sido para mi tus abrazos en un momento como éste,...  
- Aeris,...es lo menos que podía hacer. ¿Estás ,..mejor? Aeris asintió con la cabeza. La nieve aún seguía callendo en finos copos, pero parecía que la chica no sentía frío,...Cloud, que en ese momento llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, se la quitó y se la puso a Aeris sobre los hombros. Aquel gesto de ternura sorprendió a la chica.  
- Aeris, es tarde, sería mejor que regresarámos a la posada, mañana va a ser un día duro, El Templo de Los Ancianos nos espera.- Cloud se encaminó a la posada y se dio la vuelta sorprendido. Creía que Aeris le seguía., pero la chica permanecía inmovil, contemplando el cielo.Cloud la llamó - No, yo me quedo aquí. Buenas noches Cloud.  
- De ninguna manera, si tu te quedas me quedo contigo.- y Cloud se acercó a la chica.  
- Gracias,...la chica apolló su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cloud y el chico se sorprendió pero no se movió. Tras varios minutos de silencio, Aeris fue la primera en hablar. - Cloud¿ has pensado alguna vez en la muerte?  
- ¿Aeris¿porqué,..me preguntas eso?- Cloud miró a la chica con incredulidad.  
- Oh no,..no creas que estoy pensando en suicidarme,..- contestó Aeris al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado su amigo. - La verdad, esque no,..nunca.  
- A veces,...yo si que lo hago. Pienso en la Tierra Prometida, la Tierra de los Ancianos.  
- Pero para ti es distinto, Aeris. Tu al morir irás a aquella Tierra, seguirás viviendo en un mundo de paz,... - Pero estaré separada de mis seres queridos Cloud. Por ejemplo, de ti,...  
- Aeris,...- Cloud miró a la chica con extrañeza,.. ¿ qué quieres decir?  
Aeris miró a Cloud a los ojos y el chico lo comprendió,..sabía que aquella chica le quería,..  
- Cloud,...perdoname por haberte tratado antes tan mal,... Cloud inclinó su cabeza decidido a besarla . Aeris le miró al comprobar sus intenciones y le dijo:  
- si me besas, te haría daño,...  
- no,...Aeris,..yo,...te quiero y quiero demostrártelo.  
- Pero ,..no hace falta que me lo demuestres asi,.. quiero que me lo demuestres haciendoe una promesa.  
- Te prometo lo que quieras.  
- Quiero que me prometas que vas a ser fuerte, que no vas a dejar que nada te desmoralice, tienes que seguir con tu vida Cloud,...y si alguna vez sientes que no te quedan fuerzas quiero que pienses en mi y en ésta noche y promesa. Prométemelo. - Aeris,...estás hablando como si,..algo mala valla a ocurrir,...  
- Cloud, antes me has dicho que me demostrarías que me quieres cumpliendo cualquiero cosa.  
- Está bien, te lo prometo Aeris. – Cloud miró a la chica y ella sonrió. Le cogió las manos.  
- Yo tambien te quiero Cloud,...y quiero que sepas, que cuando me quieras sentir cerca, tan solo has de mirar el cielo y ver los copos, te recordará ésta noche y también,..a mi.- la chica sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas pero rápidamente pudo controlarse.  
- Aeris,...déjame darte un beso,hace tanto tiempo que deseo besarte,...  
La joven Cetra miró al chico,...ella también deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, lo deseaba tanto,..  
- sólo si cumples tu promesa de y recuerdas ésta noche conmigo cuando te sientas solo. Cloud no respondió,..o por lo menos,..con palabras. Como respuesta, posó sus labios dulcemente sobre los de la chica, en aquella noche helada, en la tranquila ciudad de Iciclos.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquella noche,..al día siguiente el grupo se había dirigido al Templo de los Ancianos y poco después,. a la Ciudad Olvidada, también conocída como la Ciudad de los ancianos,..al recordar esto ultimo Cloud sintió como se le oprimía el corazón,..la joven Cetra de ojos esmeralda y puro corazón, había muerto sacrificando su vida por el planeta,...ahora era cuando Cloud comenzaba a entender,..el chico sabía que la joven Cetra estaba en la Tierra Prometida, que era feliz,... Cloud se detuvo delante de la posada de Iciclos y suspiró. Se sentía tan,..solo,...pero entoces miró el cielo y descubrió cómo los finos copos de nieve seguían callendo, lenta pero firmemente. Y entoces recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Aeris: le había prometido que no se iba a derrumbar, que seguiría adelante y que cuando se sintiera solo,..recordaría quella noche con ella. En ese momento, Cloud sonrió al tiempo que contemplaba los copos. Cumpliría su promesa, seguiría con su vida y nunca olvidaría a la chica con la que había compartido uno de los momentos más románticos de su vida. Los copos le recordaban a su blanca piel, la oscuridad de la noche a la noche que recordaría siempre y la brisa que soplaba, le traían reuerdos de su voz. Sonrió animado por sus pensamientos y unas palabras le vinieron a la mente:  
- Te lo prometo Aeris,...


End file.
